Naruto: The Path to Repentance
by Midnight009
Summary: It was 10 years since the 4th Great Shinobi War. Naruto becomes Hokage, and everything becomes peaceful until a village was erased. Threats began to surround the shinobi world. How would Naruto and the shinobi react. Will they find the threats? Will the threats lead to a war with a village?


**Hey Guys! This is my new story!**

 **I'll try and update it as fast as I can, but school will be in the way so bear with it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Gaiden, or any of its movies. And, I don't own the cover page of this story.**

 **So Have Fun Reading :)**

* * *

There was silence in a village, nothing but silence. It was all to quiet. A man, with dark sleek hair, pale skin, and red blood eyes that shines in the impenetrable wall of darkness, walks along the streets on that village. He jumps on top of a building and stares into the the village's monument, waiting, waiting.

* * *

"Hey Bolt!-nii" shouted Himawari while she was running in the busy streets of Konoha.

"Huh, what do you want Hima-chan?" asked Bolt.

"*Pant, pant*I was wondering if you can come with me?" asked Himawari.

"Where to?" replied Bolt.

"To the Kage Summit."

"Why would I go there?"

"Well, because… because… I want us to visit Neji-san's grave together and decorate it. So, so will you?."

"I'm sorry Hima-chan, but I'm busy right now. I have to run away from someone. Maybe next time alright? I promise!" Bolt smirked.

"Promise?" asked Himawari.

"Promise"

"Pinky-promise?"

"Hahaha, fine Hima-chan, pinky-promise."

They both linked their pinkies and sealed the promise with the thumb.

"Alright, Hima-chan, go to mom she must be very worried by now." requested Bolt.

"Mmm," smiled Himawari, "Bye, Bolt-nii!"

"See ya later!"

Bolt waved then jumped across the city's buildings while Himawari walks to her house.

However, in the Hokage building in Konoha.

"Hmmmm," pondered Naruto.

"This is quite troublesome," remarked Shikamaru.

"How is this possible?" said Darui, "they are back? That's impossible."

"What are they up to now?" questioned Gaara, "For them to be back, that means something bad is going to happen."

"My special ops are currently tracking where they are."affirmed Kurotsuchi, "As long as my forces stay hidden they won't find us."

Chojuro slammed on the table, "Damn it, just when we thought we got rid of them, they always pop up!"

Naruto sighed, "Well anyways, we can't ignore this issue, but we can't show this to the public, too. If the public know that they are alive, there would be panic."

"Well we must observe them for now," said Gaara, "We need to know what they are going to do for now."

Darui laid back in his seat."*Tch* They shouldn't be there anyways. They are dead."

"We couldn't do anything about it," said Gaara, "either they are actually alive or someone must have been manipulating them."

"Either way, they have been spotted and that's the reality of it," said Shikamaru.

" _I sense something"_ thought Gaara, " _What could that be. It has a familiar energy."_

"Ah, so he's here," remarked Naruto, "finally, he's here."

"You mean him?" asked Gaara.

"Yep, definitely him," assured Naruto.

"Who is that person," asked the rest.

"He is…"

Meanwhile in a cave somewhere far away

"HaHa, they must have fell for it," echoed a voiced.

"Of course they did, it is them we were projecting. Of course they would be worried.," echoed another voice.

"So, how is the illusion? Is it good enough?" projected a voice.

"It fooled them completely," said another voice.

"Well, we have to wait and see if they completely take the bait," echoed another voice.

"We'll get them, and make them pay for they have done 2 years ago!" echoed another voice.

In the Hokage Building

A man walked inside the Hokage Building.

Naruto sat with ease in his seat. "Here he comes."

There were two knocks on the door. "Come in!" yelled Naruto.

He opened the door. He had pale dead skin, black sinful yet elegant hair, and eyes red like blood and black like ash.

"Sasuke!" yelled Chojuro, "Why are you here?!"

Sasuke sighed, "I'm here because I just finished my little investigation. You got a problem with that."

Gaara stood up, "Long time no see, Sasuke. How long were you out?"

"Almost a year," replied Sasuke.

"I guess you have something to tell us, Sasuke?" asked Kurotsuchi.

"As the matter in fact I do."

"Spit it out," said Shikamaru impatiently.

"You never change, eh Shikamaru. Anyways, I'm sure you're wondering about them lurking within the 5 nations. Let me assure you that what you saw was an illusion," assured Sasuke.

"What?!" yelled Shikamaru, "How do you know?"

"I fought them while I was investigating an unknown village. They weren't as powerful as we once fought them."

"It might be that you've gotten stronger since you last fight with them," joked Darui.

"No, but this is different. They were significantly weaker than before. And, they don't pack much chakra in them. To verify, I used my sharingan, and it seems that they were just illusions."

Naruto leaned back in his seat. "Thanks Sasuke, you were a big help to us."

"Were you tracked?" asked Shikamaru.

"I hid my presence while fighting them. Basically, put a genjutsu field around them."

"Always cautious," remarked Gaara, "Like your brother."

"Don't compare me to my brother," said Sasuke, "he is much more better than me in every aspect."

"Anyways," interrupted Darui, "What about the village?"

"The village was silent. The village members disappeared without a trace."

Everyone was in shock.

"What village was it?" asked Chojuro.

"It was the Village of the Wind Valley, Kazenotakihakru, a minor village. Apparently there was a survivor in this event."

"Where is the survivor?" asked Gaara.

"He's just outside of the village gates. I can't let foreigners in without a document of some sort."

Naruto takes a pen and paper and writes something in it. "Shikamaru"

"Yes?" Shikamaru replied.

"Take this paper and go outside the village. If Sasuke is right, the boy who survived the incident should be there. If anyone at the gate questions you, show this paper to the guards." commanded Naruto as he seals the paper.

"Understood," said Shikamaru as he walks out of the room.

"Now, Sasuke," said Naruto, "what were doing there?"

"I sensed something unusual in the area, so I went there to investigate. Then I went there, and the village was silent."

"What was so important about that village?" asked Kurotsuchi.

"I don't know yet. I was planning to investigate further until they came and attacked me."

Darui stood up and walked toward the side windows. "Do you know who did this, Sasuke?"

"No, I don't."

"The boy will tell us," stated Gaara.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" shouted Naruto.

A black shadow like figure came in the room. Everyone in the room stood still.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

* * *

 **Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed that story. Sorry for making it so short, but I'll make longer chapters next time.**

 **So, don't forget to follow, favorite, or review this story :)**

 **Thanks XD**


End file.
